


We Don't Talk Anymore

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: What would happen when an egoistic Luhan and stubborn Kim Junmyeon refused to talk to each other for more than three days?What would happen if Park Chanyeol and Kim Taehyung intervened?Something hilarious and cute ensued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Side story of He’s Dreaming at it’s best.  
> Can’t help myself but HanSu is love, HanSuYeol is life + V, are extra  
> Beard Luhan is definition of gentleman.  
> We Don’t Talk Anymore is my favourite song.  
> Keep thinking of them when ever I was listening to this song  
> I’m so full with myself, I’m so done with myself. I know.  
> Sorry not sorry..hehehe
> 
> Café Au!!/ Slice of life/fluff  
> One short drabble

“Psst…Psst..psst”  
Some troublesome sound was heard, coming from the cafe owner’s room. Park Chanyeol, who was talking to Kim Junmyeon at the counter, initially wanted to just ignore that seeking-for- attention sound, but as a few small marbles were thrown at him, he thought he got it enough of this no sense.  
He threw his gaze toward expected source of sound.  
There was Luhan, waving at him through half opened door, looking all bashful, and probably… desperate at the same time. Although Park Chanyeol unsure for the reason why was Luhan looking likes that, but there must be something wrong somewhere. At least, his smart mind could detect that.  
Park Chanyeol shoot his glance back to Kim Junmyeon who just shrugged his shoulder, as if to tell he didn’t do anything wrong.  
Although Park Chanyeol felt a bit hesitate to move his ass, but still, that guy who appeared too silly for his own good, was his boss. So, he headed toward him.  
“What?” Park Chanyeol said with his annoyed tone.  
“Can you give this to Jun, please?” Luhan pleaded with that sweet voice while handed him a piece of folded paper. Anyone can be melted or going to have high blood sugar after hearing that voice, but not Park Chanyeol.  
“Eh, you saw him talking to me just now. Why don’t you give it to him by yourself?” The giant scoffed. He refused to take the paper from the elder  
“I don’t have to do all these things at the first place if we didn’t have any problem…”  
“Who would ask you to do the so called all these things at the first place?” The younger shoot the bitter remark. He felt pity to the elder, but who ask you to be an idiot right? “Seriously, what’s the problem? Is that too big?”  
Luhan grinned. Of course not. The only problem was them, themselves- Luhan was egoistic, Kim Junmyeon was stubborn. Just great combination.  
“Please Chanyeol-shi, do me a favour. For this one only…please...” Luhan deeply look at him, his eyes looked glassy.  
“All right..all right..” Park Chanyeol gave in. For godsake, this would be a pain in his ass, but for godsake as well, he loved his sunbae.  
“Thank you, Chanyeol-shi…I love you…’  
Park Chanyeol knew, he didn’t even have to reply that.

 

Then the Happy Virus return to his original place.  
“Hey Jun-hyung…’  
“Hey…..”  
“This boyfriend of yours has given something to you….” Park Chanyeol handed the paper to the shorter man. He intentionally punctuated at ‘boyfriend of yours..’ to half mock the elder.  
Kim Junmyeon smirked once he finished scanning the note. For a while, that porcelain looking man was deep in his thought, but few minutes later, he grabbed the pen and jotted down something on it. Park Chanyeol rose his eyebrows in amusement.  
“Please deliver this to our boss, my dearest Chanyeol-shi…”. Wow, the elder despite his timid look, could be a real savage sometimes when he did want to, especially with Luhan. Passive-aggressive façade that was unleashed since he was in relationship with the owner of Exodus Café.  
“Eh, what the…” Park Chanyeol was about to curse, but fortunately trailed off. “Do I look likes some one who do love letter delivery?”  
“Yes you’re. Now go..” The elder shoved him.  
\---  
He headed to Luhan’s room and handed the paper, then went back to Kim Junmyeon.  
The vicious cycle continued till the fourth, where he thought he could not take them any longer. His patience had reached it’s maximum limit. He should break the cycle.  
“Please give this to….” Kim Junmyeon was about to say the similar thing he had said earlier but immediately being cut off almost instantaneously.  
“Hey, Jun-hyung..can you guys just talk?” The giant scolded the elder. It sound firm and gentle at the same time.  
“Don’t wanna…” Kim Junmyeon pouted.  
“Okay then..Let me read what this love letter is all about…” Park Chanyeol proudly made an announcement.  
“Shit…” The midget one could not help himself but cursed. He tried to grabbed back the paper from the taller one, but of course he was at the disadvantages sides. The Giant seemed to enjoy himself looking at elder who got to jump all the way to snatch the paper.

 

To ; Jun  
It’s final. We’ll give guitar for Dae-shi birthday

To; Lu-ge  
NO NO NO. ..How come it become final?

 

To ; Jun  
Because I just want it that way

To; Lu-ge  
I want to give him light-saber…

To; Jun  
He never loves star wars to begin with, what more with light-saber…It’s so childish Jun

To; Lu-ge  
What?..you say what? You’re so mean..I HATE you..Lu-ge..

To; Jun  
Okay..okay..I’m sorry. We’ll buy light-saber for Dae-shi only if you can make perfect love shape of steamed-milk-art -latte for me.

To; Lu-Ge  
That’s not fair. I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Full stop.

 

Park Chanyeol read out loud the last note for Luhan so that the owner of the café who was still in his room could hear him. Kim Junmyeon pouted.  
“That’s not fair. I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Full stop.” Park chanyeol finished the last sentence of the letter. He had a very good laugh fit that it took almost several minutes to stop and his eyes all become teary.  
“Auw so cute..” Park chanyeol gently squeezed the elder's nose. There was no way he could be real mad with this pair of lovers. They are so adorable, cute and fluffy as a couple. If anything, he wanted to try his best to be a saviour of their relationship. They are so much in love with each other. He could tell that.  
“Now talk…before I call someone else to butt in.. You know who’s I’m talking about.” Park Chanyeol said in his serious tone after he finished his laugh fit.  
………  
………  
The air became still silent. Luhan and Kim Junmyeon didn’t say any single word.  
But, Luhan rushed out from his room and stomped to the back of cafe

“I heard somebody mentioned about to call someone to butt in…”  
Hearing that voice, Kim Junmyeon widened his eyes.  
Speaking of the devil, here he was- Kim Teahyung, the mischievous maknae.  
“Because somebody is going to ignore you…May I kiss you then, prince Junmyeonni…” Kim Taehyung said in his low tone voice, while tilted the elder’s chin. Kim Junmyeon already got used with their maknae antic, so he didn’t say anything. Otherwise he would freak out already.  
“Don’t you dare..”  
That’s fierce voice came from the kitchen. Of course it belong to the possessive Luhan.  
“Auw..Lu-ge become so jelly…’ Park Chanyeol teased with playful tone of voice. He never called Luhan as Lu-ge before.  
“Don’t you dare kissing my prince…” Luhan accentuated it again while placing a mug in front of Kim Junmyeon. Nevertheless, the beard man still refused to talk directly to his lover.  
The aroma of the latte was so enchanting. And he gazed down to the inside of the mug.  
It was a perfect love shape of steamed milk art. It embodied Luhan’s heart to him. He smiled to himself, but immediately grasped the elder’s wrist. “I don’t know how to draw the perfect shape likes the one you make, although u already taught me once…”he stopped, looking deeply at the elder’s doe eyes before continuing “but I love you too…”  
“I love you three..” Luhan replied, half smirked, knowing that he already won, at least for this one.  
“I love you forever…” They said almost in unison. Ignoring other people gaze.  
“Hey…get a room already you two..” Kim Taehyung sneered.  
Luhan and Kim Junmyeon intertwined their fingers. “Follow me..I’ll show you how. This time I’ll not let you go until you get it right…”

 

Luhan held Kim Junmyeon wrist from behind, engulfing the younger, the thing that he love to do the most. For some reason, they still didn’t talk although they had all the opportunities in this world to talked. They just let their beating heart do the talk. For Kim Junmyeon, he could felt Luhan’s heart was beating faster, as the elder’s chest directly pressed against him from behind.  
And for Luhan, he enjoyed the sense of racing pulse as he held the younger’s wrist firmly as he steadying it for the younger who was grasping the silver pitcher of milk to draw that heart shaped.  
After for about five attempts, it was actually still not perfect, but Luhan was euphoric regardless.  
“It perfect for me…even if it turned rounded likes moon, I would still love it…because you’re the one who made this for me..” Luhan turned the younger around to face him. “This time, I’ll let you win because you’ve made a perfect love shape of steamed-milk-art-latte just for me.” He took a sip of the coffee before passing it Kim Junmyeon to have a taste. “We’ll buy light saber stick for Dae-shi..”  
“Really, Lu-Ge?”’  
“Yes, anything for you..my prince..”  
Luhan and Kim Junmyeon looked into each other eyes. Luhan timidly planted a kiss on top of the younger’s soft and plump lips.  
Kim Junmyeon eyes closed as he kissed back, letting luhan slowly back him up against the counter. Their mouths melted together, slippery and soft. They could taste each other’s coffee stick at their tongue.  
“You’re likes coffee, Jun..I’m addicted to you..”  
Kim Junmyeon was going to melt with this kind of cheesiness coming from his lover. He blushed beautifully. “You’re likes coffee too…you’re kind of bittersweet..”He caress the elder's beard. He loved beardy Luhan. 

“I Love you always…I can’t live without you because I’m addicted to you...forever.”


End file.
